1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mixing blood and an auxiliary liquid for reperfusion of blood vessels and also relates to a reperfusion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 3,820,840 C1 discloses an aqueous reperfusion solution for preventing reperfusion damage following acute, peripheral vessel obstruction in a patient. EP 0,513,071 B1 discloses a reperfusion device for reperfusion of blood vessels. That device has the following features: a catheter which can be introduced into a blood vessel, a blood withdrawal device for withdrawing oxygenated arterial blood from a patient, means for mixing a reperfusion solution with the blood withdrawn from the patient, a mechanical pump device for delivering the mixture of blood and reperfusion solution through the catheter into the blood vessel, and pressure measurement means arranged at the tip of the catheter and in the form of a pressure measurement lumen or a pressure probe. Various methods are known for eliminating blood vessel obstructions. However, despite successful restoration of the blood flow, the morbidity and mortality rates are still relatively high after such a vascular intervention. The main reason for this is reperfusion damage, i.e., a tissue lesion which occurs upon the vessel obstruction being eliminated, if the blood starts to flow through the artery again at the full arterial pressure generated by the heart. This disadvantage is avoided or is substantially reduced by using the reperfusion solution, after the vessel obstruction has been eliminated. This reperfusion solution is introduced, for example by using a reperfusion device, into the vessel over a longer period of time, e.g. over 30 minutes, and at a reduced pressure, before the vessel is once again loaded with the full arterial pressure.